


The Game of Love

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A new student joins the Bulldogs and already has a cruch on one of his teamates. Who could it be? Only one way to find out.





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

>  I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's Bella and the Bulldogs.

The boys are and Bella just came into the locker room ready for practice when they see Coach Russell standing in the middle of the room with a boy that's just about Newt's hight with black hair.

"Lesion up this is Max he is a new student from Chicago and he would like to try out so I say we let him. So practice will be a little different today."

For some reason Newt could not keep his eyes off of him. As for Max he was looking mostly at Newt but will often look at Bella just do he won't get bullied like he did at his own school. Max heard about Bella from the coach when he asked about being a Bulldog. It was hard for Max to change in the locker room on hoping not to pop one. Seeing Newt in his jock strap made it even harder. Even though he is not on the team yet the coach thought its best for Max to be wearing the gear while see if he had what it takes. So that being said Max did not have a jock strap yet.

Practice was going smoothly for Max and even for Newt as Max helped him out once he got the hang of it. After practice they headed back to the locker room to wash up. Max just hoped he did not have to take a shower he was already trying to fight off a boner.

"Well I decided to tell you now then later that I made my decision. And that is Max made the team."

Everyone cheered and patted Max on the back. He even got slapped on the ass but did not know who did it.

"Settle down now. Max you did really good. You even did something that made the team even better and that was helping out Newt. Once you did that Newt got little better and I have to have you on my team. Now it the showers."

Newt saw look on Max's face.

"Yah I feel you. Taking showers in front of everyone it can be a bit that's why I'm the first to leave so I can shower at home." Newt said

Max just smiled liking the idea. "Thanks."

It has been two days and already friends and falling hard for Newt. However that changed when he saw Newt hitting on Sophie. Max felt like an idiot. He can't let this get to him and just move on. It is only junior high after all. When Lunch time came around Max was in the washroom and Newt came in and went next to him. The two just nodded and Max swears that Newt tried to take a peek of his dick. This confused Max as at first but then thought Newt just might be bi. The two did not say anything when they went to wash their hands and left.

Another few days have passed and Newt was getting even more better at practice each time thanks to Max.

When practice was over Max stood behind. He had to tell someone what he is going throw and he thought Bella was the better choice. It took a while for her to come out and Max came up to her.

"Hey Max your still here?"

"Yah I just wanted to talk to you. You know like alone."

"Yah no problem."

"Well first off I'm glad I moved here. Everyone is so nice not like my old school."

"Yah every school can be different. There can be allot of mean kids, but luckily this school as very strict zero no tolerance policy."

"Yah I had heard that about my old school but the bullies managed to still pick on me. Then you know it got worse because of the whole online thing too."

"That's horrible. Bullies are what's wrong with the world."

"Tell me about it. Matter how much you try. You can't really stop bulling from happening."

"Sad but true."

"Well I think I should tell you now before you find out some other way. Bella I'm..."

"I know and I'm very cool with it. Besides I knew when you was looking at the boys more then me in the locker room."

"Well that's good. I was afraid after all this is Texas."

"Very true not allot of people are old fashion, but if this school can accept not only a girl playing football but being the QB. They will accept you for you."

"That's great to here."

"So who are you crushing on...Let me guess Tory or should I say The Tory."

"Yah not my type. It's not that he's black he's just way too much into himself even if he's in the closest."

"Very true on both parts. I'm glad someone else sees it."

Max and Bella smile.

"So who is it?"

"Newt. I don't know why he is just adorable."

"Aww that's so sweet I totally can see you to gather. At least someone wants him. I guess he might be gay too. After all I think the whole hitting on Sophie is an act once I saw how he acted in front of you. Then the fact he got better when you helped him. I don't think he could of done that with any if my or anyone else's help."

"I really hope so thank you for letting me talk to you."

The two soon hug.

"No problem. I think it's best if you tell him privately like you did with me. I do hope you find love."

The next day Newt and Max where teamed up to do a class paper together and they happen to be in Newts room. The paper was easy for them as it only took twenty minutes to complete it. Once it was it finished they were both quiet until Max spoke up.

"Newt I want to tell you something. Can you keep it between us?"

"Yah of cores."

"Well I was talking to Bella and..."

"She wants me to be off the team?"

Newt looked sad.

"No of cores not. I told her something and I thought I should tell you."

"Oh. So what is it then?"

"I'm gay."

"Wow I never heard of any one coming out before. Most people are in the closet like Tory."

"Yah I notice. I also notice one boy I really like. He's very cute."

"Is he on the team?"

"Yah he is. That's where I started to have a crush on him, but I don't know if he feels the same way and no it's not Tory."

"Let me guess its Sawyer. Lot of girls like him and I'm not surprised a good looking boy like you likes him too."

"It's not him either."

"Well there's..."

Newt was quickly cut off by Max. "It's you."

"Really me? I did not think no one would be into me."

"Well I am. I can tell you are a very careering and sweet, but I know you are strait as I see you hit on Sophie all the time. I hope we still can be friends and you won't tell anyone about me being gay. I never came out to anyone but Bella and now you."

"Wow I don't really know what to say. I always wanted someone to love me for me. I just hit on her because I did not want no one to know that I'm gay too. I was trying to find the right boy to come out to. I know you are that boy. You helped me so much. Coach even let me play in a few games because of you."

The two smiled and hugged. The hugging then turned into kissing, that turned into making out. Their hands moved all over each other and they slowly was taking each other's cloths off. Before they knew it they were just in their boxers, but that quickly came off. They started to grind into each other while they made out with each other with Newt on top. The kissing broke and Newt started to kiss his way down. He licked Max's nipples. First the left then the right. Newt kept on kissing further down until he reached Max's hard dick.

The two smiled and Newt just licked the shaft a few times before sucking Max's balls. He sucked one then the other before sucking the whole thing in his mouth. Max just moaned as he rubbed the back of Newt's head. Newt took this as a sign and started to suck a dick for the first time. Max just moaned while his hand was still on Newt's head. He soon picked up some speed on going up and down on Max's shaft. Max for one could not stop moaning this just made Newt suck even faster and faster until he was swallowing Max's cum. Max's dick slipped out of his mouth and he kissed his way back up until they were kissing again.

It became Newts turn to be sucked. Just like Newt Max did the same thing. Newt could not help but to moan and he was soon face fucking Max. As for Max he loved it. He even put his hands under Newt ass and helped him face fuck him. This became too much for Newt as he came into Max's mouth. Max was more than happy to swallow Newt's load. The two kissed again and smiled.

"I want you to fuck me Newt anyway you want to fuck me."

Newt was touched that he will be the one doing the fucking. He quickly slipped his dick in Max's ass and he went nice and slow the two of them started to make out again. This only made Newt fuck faster and little bit harder which caused Max to moan.

"Yah that's it. Harder Newt please go harder."

Newt smiled and went hard as he can causing Max to moan even more and even causing him a hands free cum. Seeing this made Newt fuck faster and faster.

"Yah that it fuck me I'm all yours."

This tuned Newton and was on the edge of shooting is load.

"I'm getting close."

"Just come in me."

Newt did a few more thrusts before coming into Max and clasping on top of him. The two soon fell asleep with Newt's dick still inside of Max's ass. After that day they became boyfriends but only Bella knew. The two of them did not want to tell anyone just yet. Every time the two of them have sex Max is the one to be fucked the most but sometimes Newt got to be fucked. As the two where alone in the locker room they soon started to make out but they soon was caught by Ace Mcfumbles without his fake stash and they saw he was hard. The two of them decided for Ace to join their little fun but that a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
